


Souls and Suspicion

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Manipulation, Rival Sex, SF Toriel/ UF Asgore, Scheming, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: When two worlds meet the rulers might just find someone they had lost. Is trust really necessary between kings and queens?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being written as drabbles, though this one only has a few so far. I'm quite taken with the idea. Hope you enjoy!

“Your Highness,” Asgore half bowed as Queen Toriel stepped into his house. It was far more than he should have. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. They were ostensibly partners, as monarchs. However that was as far as it could go. He wasn’t sure he even trusted her that much. There was so much at stake, now that contact between their two worlds had been initiated. Unfortunately, he was at a disadvantage.

Alphys was working nonstop, but she hadn’t been able to replicate the device that allowed the travel between them. She has sneered when telling Asgore about how the Queen’s royal scientist had worked off of a previous scientist’s experiment. Nothing like had been found in their world, even in the depths of the lab.

Until she figured it out, he had to be careful. He wasn’t about to truly yield to the Queen, but she didn’t have to know that.

“Your Majesty,” To- Queen Toriel replied. Asgore mentally chastised himself for his slip. It was far too easy to see his wife in her, or who he would have liked his wife to be. Tori had never understood. She had chosen to abandon him, and all of monsterkind rather than see their son avenged.

“Shall we discuss our plans for the surface?” Queen Toriel asked, setting down a well-worn note book. Asgore placed two cups of tea on the table, despite the fact that Queen Toriel never drank hers.

“Yes, let’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Toriel…” Asgore purred, thrusting. Her muzzle spread to accommodate his girth. He could hardly stand the rush it gave him to stand over Toriel like this. She had surprised him, gathering her robes and dropping to her knees. He hadn’t managed two syllables before she had his cock free.

“Ngh,” Toriel grunted as he pushed her back, just in time. His cum arched and splattered across the fur of her face, making her wince. He made sure to coat her, dominate her, mark her. He grinned, savoring this victory over her.

So why was she smiling like she had won?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a war council without a little manipulation?

Asgore was finally relaxing. He had started lounging on her couch as he read through the proposed plans from Captain Alphys and General Undyne. The two worked surprisingly well together, the Captain’s understanding of subtlety nicely tempered the General’s raw aggression. The same might be said of her and Asgore, if the speaker didn’t value their life all that much.   
  
The feelings that seeing him evoked in her were frustrating. He had proved himself not to be a sniveling coward, at least. It should take more than that, however, for her to get so excited about his visits. He was still Asgore, and he was just as likely to betray her, which was why she needed to get him under her control as quickly as possible.   
  
“What do you think?” she asked, sitting down next to the king, close enough that their knees touched. They had decided against armor during meetings like this. It was too obviously distrusting and, honestly, uncomfortable.   
  
Asgore glanced over at her from behind the pages. His red eyes flickered down to where they were still touching and back up to her face. With clearly forced casualness he shuffled the papers until he found one and held it out to her.  
  
“Overall, quite impressive, but I’m concerned about the distribution of our forces if we face resistance when we reach the human city.” His knee pressed against hers, probably unconsciously. “How are we supposed to launch a powerful strike if so many of our fighters are spread out?” Toriel smiled, taking the question as an opportunity to lean forward an set her hand on Asgore’s leg.   
  
“The way it was explained to me was as a kind of… split campaign,” she said, pitching her voice low. Asgore’s gruff demeanor slipped, and he looked down at her hand a few times before glancing to the side. “While you lead our main forces openly, striking fear into the humans, my operatives will harry them from the shadows.”  
  
“Sounds dishonorable,” he sniffed, clearly posturing.   
  
“Who needs honor,” Toriel purred, leaning so she could lock gazes with him, “when you can have revenge?”   
  
Asgore slowly smiled, hunger entering his eyes. The papers rustled as they fell to the side while he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say words at me and follow stuffs on [Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/idontevenknowugh) (reblogging stuff, ask answers, full fic postings, etc) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy) (retweets, fic updates, posting schedule, WIP snippets).


End file.
